1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relates to the field of touchless motion sensing, and more particularly to input pointing devices.
2. Introduction
Motion detection systems can include radar systems, video camera monitoring systems, outdoor lighting systems, and medical diagnostic systems. Motion detection systems generally include a sensor which converts a physical signal into an electronic signal. The sensor performs the task of capturing the signal and converting it to a suitable format for processing. A motion detection system can include a input device for interpreting the sensory information and identifying whether an object has moved.